In offshore installations there is an increasing use of electrically powered subsea equipment, such as subsea processing installations. Such subsea equipment may include, i.a., compressors, pumps, and any other electrically powered subsea equipment.
The electrical power to be distributed to such subsea equipment may be supplied from land, e.g. an onshore power plant, or from an offshore power generating facility, e.g. on a ship or platform.
Such subsea equipment may have high power requirements, and electric power must usually be transferred across long distances. In order to provide an efficient power transfer across long distances, a high voltage is used for the remote power supply.
There is a need for improved protection against overload or short circuit conditions in subsea power distribution devices and systems. In particular, improved protection while maintaining the possibility of exchanging necessary elements at subsea conditions is desired.